ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
The Road to Revolution
History of the Tyrian Civil War Cause In 1682 King Cyrus I of Tyrus died, aged 93. He had no sons, just two daughters. His rightful successor was his matrilineal grandson Alexander of Tyrus. However his 89 years old brother Silus had forged an alliance with the neighbouring Xenos and the Frisians. They both supported him as Cyrus' successor. Palmyra and Istit both supported Alexander, but refused to help him. Therefore Tyrus took the city and was crowned King of Tyrus. Beginning Alexander and his parents fled to Irgalon, where Alexander's aunt was queen. King Edward of Irgalon decided to show his power and sent an army to Xenos. Alexander then married Edward's lowborn granddaughter Alisha Neville. This marriage was a grand insult to the proud Tyrus family. Silus then disowned Alexander because of this low marriage. In 1683 the Irgalonian forces met the army of Silus and King Aristides of Xenos. Thomas Neville commanded the Irgalonian forces. They fought a grand battle where Brutus of Tyrus killed the heir of Silus, Cyrus. He was then killed by Cyrus' step-son, Alexander of Hoxberg. The heir of Aristides, his son Pausanias, was also killed in battle. The Irgalonian forces won and they captured Aristides. The Xenosian forces were then lead by Lord Meriones of Bodmin, an extremely rich cousin of Aristides. Meriones refused to pay the ransom for the release of his King. Meriones then retreated, leaving the Tyrian forces lead by Silus extremely weakened. The second son of Aristides, Rudolf then defected to the Irgalonian side, in trade for his father. Rudolf and Neville then lead the seige against the city of Tyrus where Silus had fled to. However Silus had died during the battle, aged 90. His young great-grandson Publius was then crowned King of Tyrus, while his half-brother Alexander of Hoxberg assumed the position of Regent. Alexander then crushed the Irgalonian forces and broke the seige. Hoxberg then fought another battle against the Irgalonians, which ended in a stalemate. Hoxberg then made peace with Neville by marrying his half-sister Eleanor to Neville's son Arthur. Hoxberg himself also married Cornelia of Alon, the granddaughter of an minor Irgalonian Duke. His mother Eleanor of Palmyra remarried for the third time. Now to Marcus of Ymeria, the important Duke of Ymeria. Hoxberg and Meriones then captured the son and grandchildren of Aristides. They all had committed incest or were the product of incest. Therefore they were all executed. Hoxberg then appointed himself Steward of Tyrus, a hereditary position where the true power in Tyrus would now lie. Aftermath In 1684 Alexander of Tyrus was poisoned and died. It was rumoured he was poisoned by Marcus of Ymeria, who was executed for it. Shortly afterwards Eleanor of Palmyra died in childbirth. The child survived and was named Charles of Ymeria. With his mother gone, Steward Alexander was able to unleash himself upon Tyrus, trying to take more power for himself. Arthur Neville was murdered two months later by men supposedly sent by Isabella of Tyrus. Isabella was the Steward's grandmother, but she too was executed. Also Cornelia of Alon died in childbirth together with her child. Alisha Neville was then married to King Publius I and Richard Neville was married to Eleanor of Tyrus. Steward Alexander was rewarded for these marriages with 8.000 soldiers and some land in Carn. However King Publius died one year later, just a few months before his 18th birthday when he would have become souvereign king. Alisha Neville was then declared cursed and unfit for marriage by Steward Alexander. Alexander then made an alliance with King Brandon I of Afir. They married the new king, Aristides to Brandon's daughter Hermione, while Alexander married the older sister, Morgana. First Tyrian-Irgalonian War In 1686 Thomas Neville attempted a coup d'état. He wanted to replace Alexander as Steward. He fought a battle in the city and tried to murder Alexander. However Neville was betrayed and murdered by his guardsman, Jon Harrow. Richard Neville was then also arrested. King Edward I of Irgalon then considered Tyrus an enemy his wife was a daughter of King Cyrus I, which he believed made him a claiment to the throne. He made a deal with Lord Saladin of the Ufirian Islands and bought a huge fleet and troops from him. Varik Al-Jaberi was in charge of this fleet. The army was headed jointly by Varik, Crown Prince Charles and James Arran, Duke of Firnia. Their fleet was destroyed by the Afirians who came to the aid of their new allies the Tyrians. Varik was killed in the Battle of the Passage of Afir. Varik's little brother, Selim survived and lead the remainder of the fleet. They arrived in Tyrus and started a blockade. Prince Charles and James Arran then arrived with their armies and they were supplied by the Frisians. However a Xenosian army, led by Lord Meriones of Bodmin, came to help Tyrus. Tyrus was taken by the Irgalonians and Alexander fled the city with his wife, the King, the Queen, Alisha Neville and Jon Harrow. Richard Neville was then revealed to have been murdered by his guards. Alexander fled to Meriones, who then betrayed him. Alexander, Jon Harrow and Aristides were then murdered. Morgana and Hermione were sent back to Afir, where both gave birth to sons. Which was a terrible disappointment and failure of on Meriones' part. Return of Aristides of Xenos King Aristides of Xenos had been released with a guard when Meriones had betrayed Irgalon. Therefore Meriones sent an band of soldiers to kill Aristides. The bandits killed most of Aristides his guards, but the King himself fled. He arrived in Arimia to seek refuge with his uncle King Arrhidaeus I of Arimia. Aristides hoped that his uncle would provide an army to take back his his throne in Xenos. Arrhidaeus refused, but died two weeks later at the age of 75. His successor Pelias agreed to help Aristides, if Aristides would marry his daughter Elizabeth. Aristides, who had lost his entire family agreed. Aristides was required to first father a son, before Pelias would help. Only a year later Elizabeth gave birth to a son, named Pelias. Aristides then led a strong army against Meriones. Meriones counted on help from the Irgalonians at Tyrus, but fled when he heard they were not coming. Aristides was then restored to his position of King. Xenosian-Irgalonian War Aristides now commanded a huge army. He intended to use it to take Tyrus. He and King Agravain I of Nicea made an alliance against the Irgalonians. In 1688 they invaded together. Prince Charles and James Arran commanded the Tyrian army. King Brandon I of Afir also joined Aristides, he wanted to place his grandson Brandon Bambonius Publicola son of King Aristides I of Tyrus on the throne. Charles and Arran had crowned Eleanor of Tyrus as the new Queen and had married her to James his 16 years old son. The armies clashed on the Fields of Tyrus and Xenos won. He captured Prince Charles. James Arran then paid Brandon of Afir to allow him to flee with his family. He left Queen Eleanor behind. The young Brandon was then crowned King of Tyrus. Alisha Neville remained in the city and she surrendered to King Brandon. They then married Alisha's daughter to Brandon, even though they were still very young children. They believed this was the best way to secure the throne. Alisha also married Henry Summerfeld, Afir's second son. To make peace with Irgalon Afir released took Prince Charles from the Xenosians and traded him for an alliance with Irgalon. He also married his elder son to the granddaughter of King Edward. Henry Summerfeld was then appointed as Steward of Tyrus. Nevertheless his wife Alisha Neville was truly in charge. Second Tyrian-Irgalonian War In 1690 King Edward I of Irgalon died and his son Charles succeeded him as Charles II. Charles was still angry about the loss of Tyrus. He was now building an army to invade Tyrus. However he had a far more vicious plan. First he invaded Arimia and killed Pelias and his family for supporting Xenos. This broke an international treaty with Istit. The 82 years old King Henry of Istit then sent an army to take back Arimia. He wanted to lead the army himself and was killed in battle by Selim Al-Jaberi, his own grandson. Henry was succeeded by his son Charles II of Istit. Istit and Irgalon then made peace and divided Arimia. Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars